


The Realms of The Dead (Are As Separate As In Life)

by ChaoticNeutral18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pain, Post-Battle of Endor (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral18/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral18
Summary: When life ends and your lover is a child of the force, where do you go?
Relationships: Firmus Piett/Darth Vader
Kudos: 61
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	The Realms of The Dead (Are As Separate As In Life)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry Jackdaw. As always this was enabled by the New SW Canon Discord Server. Angst and no comfort awaits.

The attack on the Lady in the chaos of Endor, that reckless, awful, suicide pilot was successful. Piett sat in his seat after ordering the crew to say their prayers and do the same, and braced for impact knowing there was no way he or his crew could ever survive. And there it was; the moment of impact. Funny, he couldn’t even feel anything because when your body is obliterated in an instant what is there left to feel with? 

He opened his eyes. In a blank space that seemingly defied the laws of reality, he and his hundreds of thousands of crew members were there. On one side, well, wall, of the space they could see flashes of the outside, of what was going on when they couldn’t stop it. They saw the shameful defeat of the Emperor, and mourned all the same when they realized who he truly was. Of course they were shocked about Skywalker and Vader, but with the level of devotion their lord had put to the search, who could deny it? (Only Piett knew before death. Of _course _his lover would tell him about his child, even estranged.)__

__They saw the death of Vader, and they expected him to show up in the room with them, to give the men the support they sorely needed as he always did._ _

__And he did. For a moment._ _

__A celestial blue light formed, slowly twisting into the form of a young man who they realized to be Vader (“ _of course he is, who else could he be? _”, the older officers whispered to the young privates.)___ _

____Piett rose, and tried to reach out. Vader tried to reach back, “Firmus” he gasped. But he was pulled back, and disappeared for good from the realm. Why wouldn’t the children of the force be separated from the nulls? And so once more, instead of regs and suspicious masters and men, the lovers were separated by force, for good._ _ _ _

_____No one ever said Ze was a good Parent anyways. ____ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little drabble!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We Reach Through The Veil (And Rise Over Strife)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478465) by [Jackdaw_Kraai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw_Kraai/pseuds/Jackdaw_Kraai)




End file.
